The break in
by jasmine-leigh
Summary: Harry the weasleys, Hermione, sirius and lupin are spending the summer at headquaters when death eaters break in everyone gets out except hermione. has been adopted by sick-atxxheart. and is now called breaking free. read my other fanfic blast from past.
1. Chapter 1

Intellectual Development in Children (3-12yrs)

Set around the summer after the 5th book but doesnot really follow the books for example Sirius isnt dead...

Prologue: the break-in

Hermione, Harry, All the weasleys, sirius and lupin were all trying to relaxing at number 12 grimauld place. Well trying would be the main word in that sentance,

Hermione as always was locked away in the library, ready with a quick word to anyone who tried to disturb her from her beloved books, coming down for meals and stopping now and then to sleep.

Ron, Harry and the twins were all trying out and creating new wealsey's merchindise, Sirius was known to chip in now and then with an idea or two. So after only a few days of this Mrs weasley was ready to throttle the twins with her bare hands. Not only was she doing this but she was also going through The Blacks house room by room cleaning everything in reach along the way.

Lupin was also mainly found in the library finding new spells and curses to curse the death eaters, Sirius was a huge fan of this but was mainly found looking around the house for items which could be used to help defeat the death eaters, and the master arsehole himself- Voldemort.

Around three weeks after ariving at the blacks house there was an order of the phoniex metting when suddenly , there was a loud bang and a sudden flurry of activity downstairs, nearly everyone in the house was doenstairs but the youngsters, (Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George) came down to see Severus Snape- Potions master and most hated teacher at Hogwarts school of witch-craft and wizadry.

The normaly calm composed man, was Yelling at the top of his voice " Death eaters on the way! Fletchers betrayed us!! With this he disaperated, to go either fetch Dumbledoor or Back-up.

Everyone seemed to be frozen in time when a bang came from the front door, Mrs Weasley was the first to come out of it and began to yell as loud as she could "everyone you know what to do get out of here, Ron and Ginny were the first out holding a teacup shaped Portkey, Fred and Harry were next. The next two to follow them was Mrs weasley and George. The last three were Lupin, Sirius and Hermione, she came down the stairs wand at the ready as she heard bangs at the door, (Mrs Weasley thought that she had gone already, but apparently not) she walked into the living room just in time to see the front door blow open, to reveal a large number of death eaters, she let out a high pitched squel as a number of hexes were thrown at her she ran to the dinning room to see Sirus and Lupin holding a portkey which was turning blue, she was about to run towards them when someone grabbed her arms, stopping her from moving " SIRIUS, LUPIN HELP ME!" she yelled they turned aound just as the portkey began to transport them to their location, they saw Hermione Being held by Death eaters,She screamed once more and her scream was the last thing rhey heard as they were jerked to thier destination.

Hermione began to kick, fight and struggle as the two death eaters held her, she was turned round to see a familliar blond haired pureblood making her way towards her, he put out his hand and grabbed hold of her chin, " hello my dear Mudblood long time no see" where the last thing she heard before being knocked unconcous.

Yes i know short isnt it, its a bit bob but it will hopefully get better this just a spur of the moment thing instead of just having her wake up at the manor house the other chapters will be loads better i already have them planned. was if u want me to continue review and i will see what i can do.


	2. Chapter 2

Intellectual Development in Children (3-12yrs)

Chapter 2 : Awakenings and realisations.

So far: an attack at number 12 Grimauld place, Everyone escaped except hermione.

"Where is she" Harry yelled, "I thought she was with you" Ron yelled back, just as loud Ginny was in the middle trying to calm them down and was getting absolutly nowhere at all.

A sudden loud Bang from down the hall way attracted everyone's attention and Harry and Ron ran towards it Yelling "Hermione" along the way watching as the two figures slowly began to take form showing Remus and Sirius.

"Is she with you?" Harry asked before they even had a chance to stand up, "Who?" Remus asked raising his eyebrows inquisitvily "HERMIONE!" at this Sirius paled,

Ron noticed this as did Mrs Weasley " well?" she asked," where is she"

Sirius looked up, absloute sadness in his eyes as he said " Death eaters have her" was his simple reply.

Everyone began to yell at each other, until a wizard with a long gray beard appeared looked at them all and said "we have a problem" he said this calmly as both Harry And Sirius began to talk about rescue attempts,

everyone was trying to chip in to try and help, when The man-dumbledoor stepped forward and said "there will be no attempts, Miss Granger is a brave and strong young woman she knows more magic then anyone in this room and have complet confidence that she will not give in"

At this Sirius exploded "WHAT HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY!",

"she is probably being tortured or worse as we speak" "i am not crazy sirius i am merley thinking of everyone else and putting thier best interests first and As i said there will be no more talks of rescue i have someone working on it as we speak, i bid you all a good day" and with that he dissaperated leaving a room of completely shocked and furiuos wizards and witches. Little did he know Sirius was right...

...

Hermione groaned as she woke up and saw herself in a damp, dark room that seemed to havethe lingering smell of old blood, as the door creaked open, and she saw the figure in the doorway she decided that it would have been better that she died at headquaters... "NO" she yelled at herself she was a gryfindoor she was strong and she was brave. The figure took a step forward and was followed by a man with a pale white face and blood red eyes, her breathing seemed to get caught in her throat and she had to remind herself to breath, it was him the one she never hoped to see it was...Voldemort.

The blond one she could deal with but him that was something completly different.

"Ahh my little mudblood, how are you today" Asked Lucius Malfoy-(The blond one) "Better then you, you inbred ferret" was her quick reply, malfoy stepped forward and slapped her hard across the face "you shouldnt speak to your betters like that" he said "well im afraid i cant really see  anyone better then me at the moment was her reply this is earned her another hard slap from Malfoy, while these two were getting 'aquanted' Voldemort was just stood there laughing at her. "Lucius, bring her to me," he comanded in his deep voice, Said person grabbed hermione by her hair and dragged her to his master.

"I will give you two choices my dear" he said calmly

"1) you tell us what we need to know and join us or 2) dont tell us, we will use our persuasive methods to get it out of you and then you'll die. Pick which one you want" "hmmm, now then which one shall i choose o they are both such great choices" she said sarcasticly this earned her another slap. "hmm i pick...option number two and you will never get any information you murderous prick!" She yelled hoping to bring her gryfindoor courage back to her,it worked... a little. "incellent little brat! You may have your fun lucius but make sure to get information out of it" he roared and stormed out of the room. She turned around to hear Malfoy yell "Play time!" and his voice brought about 9 more death eaters in, she looked at malfoy who raised his wand and yelled "CRUSIO" at her, she felt the most horrendous pain and curled up in a ballon the floor willing herself not to scream, "awww she didnt scream, stupid mudblood spoil-sport" Remark one of the death eaters, " We are gonna play a little game," Malfoy said to her "its called who can make the piece of filth on the floor scream the loudest" he laughed wickedly and the other death eaters joined in, Mentally she prepared herself for one of the most painfull nights she knew that she would ever face.

Yep its a bit longer then the last one, and i hope that you think its getting better please review with ideas that i can use to make this story better if i get 5 or more reviews i will update with the third chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Intellectual Development in Children (3-12yrs)

DISCLAIMER: i dont own the characters only the plot yada yada and so on and so forth...

Chapter 3 :

She woke up to find herself back in the damp room, she didnt know if she was knocked out or if she just passed out, one thing she did know was that she hurt everywhere, all her bones ached and her hands were a bloody mess, she looked at them and remembered clawing her hands at the floor in an attempt to try and not cry out in pain, she could also remember going through 6 Crucio's before she screamed aloud this seemed to make them happy and they stopped for a few moments before starting all over again.

Her stomach rumbled and she realized the last time she had eaten had been at headquarters, she looked around hoping to find something edible to eat and there in the corner was a plate, which held real food it looked like a sandwhich and a cup of water.

She crawled over as fast as she could, she knew one thing once she had eaten they would be back to have more tries of thier so-called game. "idiotic, inbred bastards" she thought to herself as she ate, they would be in for a nice surprise she wouldnt be telling them anything nope not at all not a thing...

They came back a little while after she had finished eating, " i will ask you before we begin mudlbood will you tell us what we need to know or we will start all over again.

Her face paled as she said "you're gonna hurt me again arent you?" in a very quiet voice "Yes" Malfoy replied simply "NO!" she yelled "fine I will tell you one thing- what the headquaters look like i can't tell you any more then that because i am not the secret keeper "

He looked very pleased and hermione had to stop herself from laughing so she said "its a yellow building with a bright blue gate,as you walk up the path there is a sign on the wall with the name wrote in blue writing it says..." she stopped for a moment as if to collect her thoughts and looked at the death eaters " well, what are you waiting for whats wrote on the sign? What is this house called" One of the death eaters called out. "its called, its called..."

Malfoy grabbed her arm and made her look into his face "its called fuck you Malfoy" she finished. Malfoy punched her hard in the face while The other death eaters looked absolutly furious and they all stepped forward as though they wanted to hurt her, "stop," Malfoy yelled he looked at the others and then back to her "you just really pissed of a group of males, and do you know what males like to do, to little females?" It took her a minute to understand what he meant by that and when she realised her face seemed to get even paler, A few of the death eaters chuckled at the expression on her face. She started to move backwards but Malfoy wasnt having any of that he grabbed her ankle and dragged her into the middle of the room. Malfoy turned to the others and ordered them out, from what she heard as she cowered on the floor was that when he had his 'turn' he didnt want people to observe his 'tricks'

Once the last person had left the room he walked over to her slowly and pulled her up by her arms whispering that if she tried to fight then it would be worse for her.

When she was stood up, he cast a spell that removed her clothes, so that she was just stood in her underware.

She let out a small sob and he looked in her in the eye and asked "are you a virgin miss granger?" when she let out another sob and he looked absolutly delighted "i take that as a yes then, O good i do like breaking virgins" he said and he walked behind her and undid the clasp on her bra and took it off completly letting her breasts free.

She raised her arms to cover herself and was startled to see she couldnt move them she looked at him, "did you really think i would let you have control of your arms? Im not that stupid I knew you would fight to begin with but after a while you will beg for more"

He remarked she began to cry and he took the rrest of her clothes of he moved slowly towards her and took her chin in his hand and made her look him in the eye, "it wont be that bad, you might even like it" he said, her response to this was to spit in his face. After that he just gave up on trying to be nice and began to grope her breasts and kissing her, he threw her down to the floor and forced her legs open she tried in vain to keep them closed but because of the spell she couldn't move all she did was cry.

As he forced his way in she let loose a high pitched loud scream and cringed as she heard people laughing outside. She felt even more pain as he began to thrust into her and took away her inocence, it seemed to hurt even more everytime, her last thought before she lost consiousness was; "o-my-god- im going to die" she then thankfully passed out.

A.N. i want more reviews  if i dont get ten more reviews then i'm not going to continue writing- sorry for those of you that do but... any ideas for how i can improve the story are as-always muchly loved ...JAZ...:)


	4. Chapter 4

Intellectual Development in Children (3-12yrs)

Here you go for all those lovely reviews: Chapter 4

She hurt all over, her legs arms, her head everywere seemed to be trying to make them selves known. After Malfoy had finished with her he had woken her up so that his friends could play, after the second person had finished with his 'fun' and the third had started she gave up with the no crying out-loud shit. She hurt to much at the time to care.

"At least i didnt tell them anything" she thought grimly to her-self, nut it didnt stop the pain, according to her calculations she had been here for at least two days, so why had Harry and Ron still not come? Maybe malfoy was right and they didnt want or need her.

FLASHBACK

She lay on the floor bleeding from numerous cuts on her skin and he-Malfoy- was stood over her laughing at her, "why dont they come little mud-blood? Maybe they have finally realised that all you are, is a filthy mud-blood whore" he laughed wickedly. "No! They will come, i know they will" She screamed at him then screamed again as he kicked her in the face, "no my dear" he continued "they will not come for you" he spat at her "a filthy whore, thats all you are and they know it" he then lowered his trousers and raped her again.

End of flashback

But what if he was right, Ron had Lavender and Harry had Ginny, whereas i have no one she thought sadly to herself. And with that last thoiught she curled up and cryed herself to sleep...

--

"Come on Dumbledoor she's been with them for two days, she could be being tortured or even worse as we speak!" Yelled sirius at Dumbledoor, " what do you expect me to do Sirius? We have no way of getting in there and you know it" was his reply "what about snape? He can go in there and get her" Sirius said. Dumbledoor sighed he had already had this conversation with Harry and Ron, "Sirius we can't risk it, if he is caught then we loose the hightest ranked spy in Voldemorts group and you know it, the information he gets for us is helpfull and we save many people everyweek by using it" he took a deep breath and looked at Sirius who looked even angrier-" so what your saying is, we sacrafice hermione and save other people, who we have never met before instead" Sirius questioned. "Yes i suppose you could say that," said Dumbledoor. He turned around to see Sirius slamming out of his office, he sighed again.


	5. Chapter 5

Intellectual Development in Children (3-12yrs)

Alrighty then so on to chapter 5- YAY-

Disclaimer: read the page before this one... Any-who on with the show...

Hermione's point of view...

I looked up to see a number of figures looking at me, I glanced at each of them in turn, although i couldn't see their faces I seemed to recognise them I looked back at the first one seeing his mouth move.

"We don't want you, we don't need you, so why can't you do us all a favour and die?" he asked me "what?!" I asked, I had no-idea where I was or who these people were, yet his voice it sounded so familiar...

"Are you deaf as well as unwanted?" he asked, by now I recognised his voice, I looked up at him, "Harry?" he looked at me "well done, took you long enough" he laughed, "Harry what's going on? Why am I here, no wait scratch that, where is here?" I gestured to the space around us, "The figure next to him spoke, "this is where the unwanted people go, those who are there but not wanted, this is their place," "What, I am wanted you guys want me, right?" I asked sadly, "No we don't, you're a mudblood we don't want you"

With that the figures disappeared leaving me alone in the dark, I turned and a hand grabbed me...

"OI mudblood wake up!" someone screeched at me, it was Malfoy...again, during my sleep I seemed to of gained a little of my energy back, and I was having none of his games today.

"O, do piss of Malfoy" I said to him as I sat up, this earned me a nice slap round the face, "Come mudblood, you need to be cleaned and presentable the dark lord wants to see you" he said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me along a number of hallways, he stopped outside a white door and flung me inside.

What I saw nearly made me cry, there in the middle of the room was a huge bathtub so much bigger than the prefects, there was even shampoo and soap, I couldn't help but shriek in delight at the sight. "Mudblood hurry up, we don't have all day" snarled a voice in the door way, "well hurry up and leave and I will" I answered back, he face turned into a smirk and he slammed the door behind him.

I turned to the bath and watched as it filled up; when it was done i tore of my filthy clothes and dived in, literally. I was happily splashing around and didn't hear the door open and close as some-one walked in. I sat there and shampooed my hair, loving the feeling that I would soon have clean hair, it would be frizzy and curly as hell but hey it would still be clean, as i washed i began to hum the chorus of one of my favourite songs, I hummed that loud that I didn't hear someone slide into the bath, i began to sing:

Show me love, show me love, show me love, and show me love,

Till you open the door,

Show me love, show me love show me love, show me love

Till...

I was cut off as a hung grabbed my shoulder and pulled me till my back was against someone's chest; I began to struggle helplessly against this man, I assume it was a man because I felt something harden against my back, this made me struggle even more, I had already been raped my numerous men and I couldn't bear to go through it again, I felt a hand grab my hair and pull my head back, I stopped struggling as I heard a voice whisper into my ear

"Why do you struggle? I won't hurt you I came to help you wash, we don't want the dark lord seeing you filthy now do we?" the voice asked, and o-my-god the voice, it was something that silly teenage girls dream about, so sexy... NO! Hermione, I screamed at myself get a grip girl I mentally yelled at myself. "I don't need your help I am perfectly able to do it myself"

I grumbled, he chuckled and gabbed a cloth, he leaned me forward and began to clean my back, I have to say I don't think I have ever felt more comfortable, as I did just there, a sigh of contentment escaped my lips,

I didn't care who this person was, as long as he didn't stop he was my new best friend, he brought the cloth back up to my shoulder blades and began working his way down my front, and just as he reached my breasts, my mind came back on, I flung myself forward, "Hey! I don't need your help! Sod of you prick!" I yelled, I heard him sigh and say "well that's a pity, and here is me thinking we could be friends" he pulled himself out of the tub and put on his robe, never once turning to look at me and walked out of the room, as he left it suddenly dawned on me that I didn't even know who this person was, I recognised the voice but I couldn't put a face to it. I finished cleaning myself double time, drug myself out of the tub and put on the clean robe that was hanging on the door, I stepped out to see Malfoy smirking in his usual manner, he grabbed my arm "Shift it mudblood I don't have all-day" he yelled and as we walked to see the dark lord I couldn't help thinking about the voice, who was he?

TBC

A.N. there you go 5th chapter, hope you liked it, my longest chapter so far I believe over s thousand YAY- remember to vote on who the voice should be, you my loverly readers get to pick, I will give it till next Saturday to count up the votes and begin writing the chapter... All reviews appreciated good or bad.


	6. NOT A CHAPTER BUT DO READ!

NOT A CHAPTER!!

Right then straight to the point!

My internet is buggered at the mo and will be off for a week, I have wrote another chapter, but I can't get it up at the moment, but when its sorted (in a week, take or give a day) I WILL put it on straight away.

Another thing: at the end of my last chapter, I told you I need you to vote for who the person was, who was in the bath with Hermione, if you have forgotten who I am talking about either re-read the chapter, or here is a mini version of the bit you need to know :the man with the sexy voice who crept up on her when she was in the bath and did her back for her, I need you to vote or I will have to pick and then you might not like who it is, if you don't know who to pick then below is a few ideas : Severus Snape,

Voldemort,

Peter Pettigrew (EWW)

Lucuis Malfoy

But any other ideas are happily accepted, when I get internet back I will count up the votes and will start on the next chapter.

Again sorry for the delay but not my fault!!

Jasmine


	7. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: own nothing, I don't earn anything but the plot is mine...

Here you go for all of my lovely reviews, over 20 YAY that's the most I have ever received and over 200o hits!! And to top it off my internet is sorted again. Remember you lot get to vote that the owner of the voice is...

Chapter 6: Hermione's point of view still.

As we got closer and closer to Voldemorts room, I began to think less about the owner of the voice and began to think about what was going to happen to me, would they torture me again? Would they rape me again? I had no clue, but no matter what they threw at me I would take it, in silence for as-long as possible but this time I mentally allowed my-self to scream in pain if it got to much.

We then entered a large hall, there were a few death eaters, most probably from his inner circle, those sick fucks torture people all the time, sick pricks, I thought again, in the middle of the hall on a silver thrown like chair, sat Voldemort, a pale greeny colour as usual, ewwww it was just plain gross, no one should be that colour...

"Ahh so nice of our guest to join us" he (Voldemort) said, "how do you find your room so far?" he continued to asked, "Well the colour scheme is just wrong, the bed sucks (to be honest there was no bed) and the toilet facilities have defiantly seen better days" I remarked, preparing my-self for a curse or a slap that was surely about to come my way but all I got was a harsh bark, which I found out was actually Voldemorts version off a laugh. I stood there a little confused but I wasn't about to say something, I'm not stupid. He turned to Malfoy who stood next to me, "Lucuis I thought I told you to break her, does this look like she is broken?" the last of the sentence was yelled, O shit, he pissed off, I may be intelligent but it really doesn't stop ,me from being stupid, he turned his wand to us and I prepared my-self for the crucio that must be coming my way and I was very much surprised when I turned my head to see Malfoy on the floor squirming in pain.

"You have two days, Lucuis if she is not broken by then I will see to it that she is broken my-self" he calmly said to the man on the floor, he turned back to me and said "Nice to see you too my-dear" I mentally choked, 'dear' what does he think I am, bloody demented fool, I heard him laughing again, and looked at him question, you really should keep an eye on what you are thinking, he laughed again, lazily waved his wand and yelled "Crucio" omg, this was worse than last time, it felt like knives were ripping into my body, tearing out and then entering again the pain was nearly unbearable, I say nearly because I could take it, I am a Gryffindor, I am brave and I am strong and I will not scream and show him I'm hurting, just before it stopped I heard a voice, it was the voice from the bathroom, the sexy voice, "Ahh what a brave little Gryffindor but will you be able to stay quite tonight when Malfoy and his friends play with you?" it asked "YES!!" I yelled back into my head but strangely enough the voice said nothing more. I felt arms around me pick me up and I fell into darkness remembering the words of this stranger.

A.N. well after reading all the reviews so far I can happily say it will not be Peter Petigrew (Rat boy in C.A.Q's case) Three of you have said you don't want him so he is out of the show, the results so far are as follows :

Lucuis Malfoy has--5

Severus Snape has-- 3

Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddle has -- 4

Draco Malfoy has-- 1

But the most randomest one, is one that I would never of thought of was from Dark Secret 1, who said that it should be Sanguini from slughorns party in book six. So far it looks like it is gonna be a choice between Voldemort and Lucuis Malfoy I am gonna start writing the next chapter on Thursday so make sure that you have your vote in by then.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

So far I'm on 24 reviews and over 3000 hits!! YAY ME!! Lol, thanks for everyone who has reviews and so far it is defiantly a choice between Lucius and Voldemort/Tom, _**I was just wondering but how do you find out when stories on your update list are updated? Because mine used to send me an email every time something got updated but now it doesn't!! Stupid bloody thing  any who on with the show:**_

WARNING a lot of bad language in this chapter mostly from our favourite Gryffindor

Last time

Hermione went to meet Voldemort for the first time of her capture; she was then given back to Lucius Malfoy, who has to break her in two weeks.

This Time Hermione's point of view

_"You have to weeks to break her"_ those stupid words keep running through my head, it had been 2 weeks since dear old Voldemort had said that to my tormentor, 14 days and 143 nights of none stop pain, I have had numerous attacks of crucio's, kicks, punches and any other curses the death eaters thought were fun, sadistic pricks they are all so gonna rot in hell when they die, but I promise before they do I will get back at them. Tonight was my last night of Lucius Malfoy and the other death eaters, I was to be given a bath, fresh clothes and food tomorrow morning and presented to Voldemort tomorrow afternoon.

Well he is in for a shock I wonder if Malfoy has told him that I'm not broken yet, I wondered I sooo would not like to be in his boots, well tough shit I told him he wouldn't break me, yet he still tried so it's his own fault and I hope that he gets a whole load of pain, I began to laugh wickedly, shit! I thought I must be losing it.

_**Next morning**_

"Shift it mudblood, get up, now!"he yelled I was more than happy to do as he asked, I felt like jumping up and down screaming "I get a bath!" but that would be immature, and I Hermione Granger, member of the house Gryffindor was anything but immature I would leave those sort of acts up to Ron.

Malfoy grabbed my hair and began dragging me down the corridors, "I can walk you know" I moaned at him "Ah, yes but this way is so much more fun" "Prick" I muttered but apparently not quite as I thought for he slapped me and told me to keep my comments to myself, but that didn't stop me from screaming names at him in my head, names such as "Prick, arsehole, dick head, wanker etc" this made me grin to myself and it seemed to help pass the time, because after only a few minutes we were back at the bathroom. I was once again flung in and I heard the door lock, this didn't bother me at all, it meant no one could get in.

I began to fill the bath with loads of hot water and bubbles I may be 16, but it doesn't stop me from loving bubbles, I stripped of and jumped in. I played in the bath for a few minutes before washing my hair getting out all the mud, grease and blood, the bath water soon turned a murky grey colour and I got out and began refilling it again. Once the bath had refilled I walked back over to it not noticing the person who stood in the door way, I stood on the edge just staring at the water, cursing myself because I forgot to put bubbles in, when a voice made me jump out of my thoughts, "Well isn't that a nice sight for a man to walk in and see," it said I turned round so quickly that I fell into the tub.

I emerged a few seconds later to see the whole bath tub covered in water, I was too busy trying to breath, to notice that the man in the doorway was stood behind me, I heard his deep chuckle, and my heart seemed to stop, what a sound! I thought I reckon the ancient female gods would melt at the sound. I looked around looking for the man but because of all the bubbles I could hardly see my hands in front of my face let alone a mystery man. This seriously pissed me off, he may have a sexy voice but I deserved this bath, a bath that I wanted on my own, I had been tortured for this bath and for all I knew this man could have been one of the people that had done it.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Your deepest desire" replied the man,

"My deepest desire?" I snorted "My deepest desire would be to be at home eating chocolate and reading a book, not being stuck in this bathtub with a man I don't know and can't see" I snapped

"So this bath isn't what you desire then? Maybe we should take it away" he said

"Don't you bloody well dare" I yelled I was not playing his game today I heard him laugh,

"And what pray tell is so funny?" I demanded,

"Well I was just thinking how sexy you look when you're angry and naked in a bathtub"

"What..." I yelled before I was interrupted

"you say you don't desire this bath, and think that you won't play my games, but what will you do when I do this?" I stood completely still he had cast a full body bind curse the wanker, no not a wanker a coward foe having to put a body bind on me.

I felt his breath on my neck and I inwardly cringed when he blew a line from my neck down to my lower back and then back up again, I heard him do something and flinched when I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I soon relaxed when I felt a cloth rub against my shoulders he seemed to have magical hands and my shoulders were soon kink free, as I he lowered the cloth down my back I felt the body bind curse lift, but I didn't give a damn as long as he continued doing what he was at that moment in time. He raised the cloth again and began sponging his way round to the front of my chest, when he reached my left breast a released a sigh that had got caught in my throat and leaned back against him, feeling so very relaxed, I let out another sigh as he began to rub the cloth over it in such a way it should be illegal it felt so good.

I knew I shouldn't be enjoying this but I couldn't help it at all, it felt so right, he began to rub a bit harder and I moaned in pleasure, but when I felt his 'thing' stiffen against my thigh I began to freak, I had a sudden flash back of being raped by the other death eaters, and I felt a surge of anger this is a game to him, they must be putting bets to see how long It takes him to seduce me! I leapt forward with a growl turned and yelled "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing? You perverted freak!" I couldn't see his face but I knew he was displeased because of the sound of his voice it sounded like disappointment, "well I thought I was helping you wash, and you seemed to like it a lot, so what went wrong?" he asked I was sick off his game, he seduces me, then seemed to think it was my fault when I say no! Stupid bloody male, I felt my shampoo and conditioner bottles at my side and grabbed a hole of one.

I threw it at him with as much force as I could "GET OUT! GET OUT, GET OUT!!" I yelled as loud as I could throwing my bottles at him, this seemed to work because he backed away and climbed out of the bath, "till next time my sweet" he called and exited through the door. I moaned in frustration when I realised I hadn't seen his face, the only thing I knew was that he had black hair!

I finished in the bath very quickly after this changed into my new robes which were black I tutted what was wrong with a nice coloured piece of clothing that isn't black I wondered and headed to the door mentally bracing my-self for what was coming, I wasn't broken and the Dark lord would not be impressed.

_A.N well there you go another chapter, just wondering because I read it in another story but what in the world does 'OOC' mean? The only thing I can think of is out of control,_

_I am still taking in votes for the identity of the mystery man, he may have black hair but someone could be using a glamour thingy, Lol Read and review reviews make me happy and a happy me makes the story be written faster, well that and the fact I'm on study leave but o well..._

Jasmine


	9. Chapter 8

The break in chapter 8

So far the mystery man Is Lucius want him to be Tom Riddle, : if you want that to change just add a vote when you review.

Hermione's point of view—again.

Well that meeting went sooo well...not, it was a bloody disaster, it started off okay, but then went worse, dear old Voldy didn't seem to like the fact that I wasn't broken, the plus side was that Lucius got hit with a few crucio's, good served him right, the prick really did deserve it, I really hope he hurts when he wakes up, gives him a taste of what the people he suffers go through.

Voldemort tried to get into my head to see thought and stuff, anything to do with the order really, and trying to stop him really, really hurts, in the end I was on the floor on my knees screaming my head off, with him holding my head, bloody was pouring out of my eyes, nose mouth and ears, that's what you get when someone tries to get into your mind and you don't let them in.

But I was proud of my-self I was strong and didn't let him in, if he got in, he would know where, the order is situated, he would know about professor snape being a spy, and everything, I couldn't do that, if he got in, loads of people would die including the weasleys, Sirius, Professor Lupin, a large number of people really. There was no way I was going to let them do that, not a chance in the world. So I stood for as-long as I could until I was on my knees all the time fighting him, not letting him into my mind before I finally passed out. I awoke again to see some-one carrying me, it was professor snape! "Sir... I didn't...say anything...promise" I said it took a while I was knackered. "No miss Granger you didn't, people will be very proud, I am proud of you" I smiled "brilliant" I said and passed out again.

The next time I woke up, was in here, laid on one of the comfiest beds ever, the down side was across the room staring at me was Nagini, Voldemorts snake, I hate snakes, absolutely hate them, can't stand the little buggers! Every time I went to move it hissed at me, in the end after moving three times and being hissed at each time, I turned to it, "Fuck off you ugly ass, piece of shit, go find some-one else to hiss at!"

I glared at it, it just stuck its tongue out at me as if understanding what I had said, I threw a pillow at it, and when it was distracted legged it to the door labelled bathroom, and I shut the door just as the snake banged into it. I turned around and sighed a sigh of relief; I washed my face to get rid of all the dried blood and then went to re-open the door. I opened it to see Voldemort lounging in one of the chairs, looking at me; I gave a shriek and slammed the door.

I heard him begin to laugh "Go away" I moaned through the door, "I think not, you are in my rooms after all," I opened the door a little just enough so I could see his figure in one of the chairs I stick my head out and said "I don't care, I 

don't like you, I don't like your snake, I am not going to tell you anything, and I am not leaving this bathroom, till you are gone!" I closed the door again, and heard him sigh, "Fine, stay in their all night, but I promise you will come out, my snake doesn't like you either, I find you interesting and you will tell me everything sooner or later." I paused "it will be later" I yelled, I sat against the door in silence after about 50 minutes I heard a voice on the other side of the door, "Are you coming out yet?", it asked "no," I replied sleepily and fell asleep against the door the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was "Bloody stubborn woman" I then passed out into the land of the sleeping.

What you think so far? The next one will be in snape and Sirius's point of view, you know the drill, more reviews and I update faster, I will review either next Thursday or when I get 43 reviews.

Jasmine


	10. Chapter 9

The Break in chapter 9-

A.N. for the last few chapters I have been focusing mainly on Hermione and Not really paying attention to other people so this chapter will be focusing on our fave death eater But the next chapter WILL get back to Hermione and where we left her, asleep in Voldemorts bathroomJaz

Severus snapes p.o.v

Dumbledore is really loosing it, it's been three weeks and he still hasn't come up with a plan to get Miss Granger away from the death eaters, he wouldn't even listen to my ideas, the old coot is surely loosing it. For the first time in history I have actually agreeing with Black (Sirius). It's a disaster, the new head-quarters are even worse than the old ones, and all Dumbledore does is sit in his rooms talking to the portraits eating bloody lemon drops.

(1 hour later)  
"Severus, what news do you have? How are they taking Miss Grangers disappearance?" Asked the dark lord, "they are taking it very well milord, they don't seem to understand that she is in trouble, they think that Dumbledore is going to come up with an idea to save the child" was my answer Lies! My mind screamed to me, "and is the old man coming up with any plans?" the voice continued, "He doesn't tell me milord" I answered, "Crucio!" the voice screamed and I fell to the floor writhing in agony, "don't be impertinent (cheeky)" the voice, continued "yes milord, forgive me" he "humphed""don't do it again Severus"

He turned to the doors and yelled "Lucius Bring her in" the doors opened and in came Lucius Malfoy, one of my only friends and... it was her...miss Granger. She looked broken, she looked clean but that didn't stop me from seeing that she had lost weight and had shadows under her eyes. Even though Lucuis was dragging her along you could tell just by looking into her face that she was in pain. But she couldn't have told them; otherwise I would all ready be dead?

"Ahh Lucius I see you have brought our guest, have you had fun with this one?" The dark lord asked, "Yes milord, she was certainly a challenge, but she made a nice toy" a few of the other death eaters cheered in excitement these must be the ones that helped, she must have been put through large amounts of torture and rape... "Milord, if I may can I ask a question?" Lucius's question broke through my train of thoughts, "you can Lucius" the voice replied, "why were we not allowed to fuck her, my lord?"

The idiot man received a crucio for that, but at least my mind was put at rest knowing that she hadn't been hurt like that, "apart from the first night I didn't want you doing that because I intend to use legilimens as I do it and I intend to make potter watch as I do it" was his reply, shit! I thought so she had been 

raped, and the dark lord was going to repeat it, and make potter watch! As much as I hate the potter brat, no-one deserves to see that, no-one.

My thoughts were interrupted again when I heard the dark lord, start speaking again, "well at least you did one good thing you broke her, though it's a pity it took only two weeks, what a coward" I watched Hermione to see a reaction and was not disappointed, her head raised she looked him straight in the eye, and spat "do I look broken you arshole?" she asked many of the death eaters gasped, and Bellatrix lunged forward and grabbed Hermione by her hair and threw her to the floor, "Filthy mud-blood, don't speak to the dark lord like that!" she screamed, Hermione simply stood up again, looked Bellatrix in the eye and simply said "eat shit and die lestrange" (A.N. love that saying makes me laugh every time) she went to hit her again but stopped as she heard the dark lord yell "leave her Bella I will deal with her" she looked absolutely furious, and it was hard to stifle a laugh. She walked off just as Voldemort threw a crucio at Hermione, who fell to the floor writhing in pain, yet she didn't scream. This Is a good thing to do, if you don't scream when the dark lord crucio's you then you have a chance of leaving alive.

Voldemort signalled to two death eaters to bring Hermione forward, he was going to use occlumency to get into her mind, and yet she still looked him in the eye! Did she not realise what the dark lord was going to do? Yet when I looked at the dark lords face I was a-bit surprised to see frustration on his face, he suddenly yelled "let me in your mind you brat" and began to use more force, I could see the strain it was having on both of them especially Hermione, he eyes and mouth began to bleed, he yelled again and grabbed hold of her head pushing even harder, she began to scream and blood came pouring out of her ears, mouth, nose and eyes. Her screams echoed around the chamber, and many of the death eaters covered their ears, after a few minutes she thankfully blanked out, and the dark lord thrust her from him.

"Severus," he commanded, "yes milord" I said bowing as I stepped forward, "Take the girl to my chambers and heal her, I want to make sure that she will be up to tomorrows activities," he said I stepped forward and picked her up, amazed at how light she was and began to walk to the dark lords room.

We made it about halfway before she began to wake up a little and so I stopped not wanting to make her dizzy. She blinked and looked at me her voice was weak and extremely quiet and I had to lean down to hear her, "Sir... I didn't...say anything...promise" she said, I looked at her with a small smile "No miss Granger you didn't, people will be very proud, I am proud of you" she tried to smile but instead grimaced in pain, I heard her utter one more word "brilliant" before she passed out again. I continued walking. When we got to the chamber I laid her down and healed her as best as I could, cleaned any cuts and repaired any broken bones. I looked down at her again and disaperated out of there, the 

order would want to learn this news and I needed to completely focus on learning potter occlumency again, even a wall would be help full at this point.

Well there you go, if you don't mind would you read my other story "Blast from the past it only has three chapters so far, and leave a review, it's a time turner one with a twist, there is no Golden Trio, it is instead a Golden quad and the fourth person is sent back, I have high hopes for it.

Any who don't forget to review!

Jas


	11. Chapter 10

Break in chapter 10:

A.N. thanks to so many of you for reviewing and thanks to those that pointed out, that I made a mistake in the last chapter, where it says Voldemort is going to use occlumency on Hermione, it should actually be he is going to use legilimency on her. Any who...on with the show.

Last time I heard a voice on the other side of the door, "Are you coming out yet?", it asked "no," I replied sleepily and fell asleep against the door the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was "Bloody stubborn woman" I then passed out into the land of the sleeping.

This time

When I woke up I realised that I had actually fallen asleep and that he had actually left me alone! I have to say I was very surprised. My back was aching, and my neck was killing me. I stood up and opened the door only to squeal and slam the door shut again, he had been in the middle of getting dressed and he had been completely nude! That's it I am now officially scarred for life! I put my ear to the door to hear if he had gone yet and heard him laughing! Actually, laughing at me. Stupid, bloody male.

I heard a knock at the door, and heard a voice ask "are you going to come out yet Hermione?" he asked, "Nope, not coming out, not till your gone anmd don't call me that" was my answer, I knew I was being childish, but I didn't care, there was no-way I was going to come out of this room, willingly anyway...

I heard him sigh, "I really don't have time for you to be messing around Hermione, you will come out or I will come in and drag you out" he said, I weighed up the options, if I go out, then he won't get mad and might make the torture or whatever he was going to do to me hurt less, but that would be giving in to what he wanted, but if I didn't go out then he would come in, and drag me out and then be in a bad mood, but I would be pissing him off, which is always a plus, and I would be showing him that I'm not scared of him. With my mind made up I slid down the door and yelled "NOPE! Said I'm not coming out and I mean it"

I knew it was pathetic sitting in front of the door and that if he wanted to come in then he would, but it still didn't make me budge, "fine" was his reply and before I could even take a breath he appeared in front of me with a 'pop', damn! I forgot that he could apparate in, Stupid Hermione, I yelled to my-self. i stood up and looked at him, using my best sneer I could manage, I learned it from Malfoy when we were partners in potions. Voldemort took a step forward and I tried to step back but the door was against my back. He walked even closer until he was almost leaning against my body, I tried to breath but I couldn't, he was too close "what do you want?" I asked willing my-self not to cry, not in front of him. He stood even closer and whispered into my ear, "For you to leave my 

bathroom, I will drag you out if I have too, I wish to talk to you" he said and stepped back I scowled at him defiantly, but when he raised his hand I yelled "Fine!" and walked out of the room, thank-fully the snake was no-where in site. And so I walked over to the seats and sat down. He took the other chair opposite me and leaned for-ward resting his hands on his knees. "I wont lie to you" was his first statement "if you don't do as I ask, I will hurt you in ways you have never heard of, do as I ask and I will also make sure that the other death eaters don't hurt you" he paused and was about to continue when I butted in "and what exactly do you get out of it?" I asked, "everything you know on the order of the phoenix and all your knowledge" was his reply

"oo what a choice" I said sarcastically, "If I tell you what I know then you will use this to kill Harry, Dumbledore and all the other members of the order of the phoenix right?" I said, he nodded, "OR I don't tell you, and then I get hurt and I quote 'in ways you have never heard off" so really the choice is, kill your friends so I don't get hurt, or get hurt and help my friends live longer" he nodded again "this is true" he said.

I looked at him "my answer is... I will NOT tell you anything" he frowned at me, and said, "so be it" and stormed out, shit! Harry you had better get me out of here. Was my only thought


	12. Chapter 11

The Break in chapter 11

A note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and continued to read my story.

Last timeI looked at him "my answer is... I will NOT tell you anything" he frowned at me, and said, "so be it" and stormed out, shit! Harry you had better get me out of here. Was my only thought

This timeHermione's p.o.v

I hurt, I hurt all over, my legs, my head my neck everywhere, when he said that he would hurt me all over I didn't think that he meant it, I thought just a load of crucio's and other curses would be what he had in mind for me, not this. Earlier this bathroom was my safe place, my place to stay away from him, but now... now it's my hiding place till he come back, but I will remain strong, I will not tell them anything, not a damn thing.

No matter how much they hurt me, I will not give up the people I love; I won't, not now not ever. I hear a noise to my left and turn my head, the door! Its opening he's back already! I haven't had enough time to heal; I've only been alone for a few minutes! I hurt too much, and I hear a cough in the doorway and turn my head to see...

Severus Snapes p.o.v

I had stood outside the door for the last two hours listening to every whimper, every cry and every scream for help. Every sound Hermione had made I heard it, I also heard her shouting "Harry don't you dare do anything bloody stupid! Keep putting up your occlumency shields in your mind! Don't do something stupid! I can handle the bastard!..." this was cut off with a sharp noise like a slap followed by a wail.

The girl had guess right, he was going to show potter visions off what he was doing to his best friend, violating her in one of the most pain-full ways. I was not alone outside the door, next to me was none other than Lucius Malfoy, the sick twisted man was getting excited listening to all her cries smiling so much I thought his face would break, of course I had to act the same way, act as if the sound of one of my students crying in pain was enjoyable! We heard a bang and a door slam before the dark lord came out, smiling immensely and yet frowning at the same time.

He turned to me "Ssseveruss go heal the girl she is on the floor in the bathroom, on the floor where she belongs" he laughed, "Yes milord" I mutter and hurry in.

I hear whimpered cries of pain through the door, he must have hurt her a lot, I have never heard Hermione Cry even after being insulted by me, and I insult her nearly every time I see her. I open the door; there she is curled up on her side naked, her body full of bruises, bites and cuts,I call her name but she must not 

hear me, for she is not even looking at me at all. I cough and she turns toward and O-MY-GOD! Her face! Not an inch of the skin is clear, blood is all over it, her lips are swollen, her nose looks broken and she will defiantly have two black eyes in the morning. I have seen many cases of what the dark lord does to people yet this seems to be the worse I have seen In a while, even Malfoy doesn't hurt them this much.

She looks at me with those big brown eyes of hers and whispers "P-p-professor, s-snape?" I nod, she looks up at me again and passes out, and I manage to just catch her head before she falls.

Well what do you think? I haven't gone into great detail coz I was thinking about just having a flashback in the next chapter or so... if you have any ideas on how to improve the story, or have any ideas about what Voldemort could have done to her just put it in a review  
Jas


	13. NOT A CHAPTER BUT DO READ! 2

Right first:

I am very busy at the minute, coz I'm going on holiday tomorrow, so this is not an update, SORRY, don't kill me loll.

I have decided this is gonna be a snape/Hermione story.

I need more ideas, on what to do next, does snape manage to get a portkey to her and lose his job as a spy? Or what

Last one; I want more reviews for both this story and my other story blast from the past which has been re-written before I even think about updating this one.

Again SORRY!!


	14. Chapter 12

The break in chapter 12

A big thank you to all those of you that have reviewed, especially a huge thank you to Emeloo2 whose review cheered me up sooo much! So far over 7000 hits!! YAY!! Any who on with the show. By the way she has been with the death eaters for 5 weeks at this point and the holidays last for 3 months.

Severus Snape's P.O.V

The dark lord tortured Hermione like this for the following two weeks, I was the one who had to go help heal her, sometimes it was once a day and otherdays it was twice a day. I don't know how much more she could take off this. At the new head-quarters everyone was beginning to hate Hermione because of what was happening to Potter.

They seemed to think that it was Hermione's fault that Harry was getting these visions when in actual fact it was Harry bloody Potters fault if he just listened to me and practised occlumency then he would have no problem blocking te dark lord from his mind, the only people that seemed to stick up for miss Granger was myself, Remus and Sirius.

Dumbledore also seemed to be more hostile towards miss grangers predicament as well and never tried to stick for her either. Only one good thing has come out of this and that is that me, Remus and Sirius have come to an understanding, and actually treat each other like humans!

This is a very good thing considering the fact that yesterday I nearly killed Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Ronald. They were discussing Hermione and I heard Ronald say to his mother and sister that Hermione should do them all a favour and hurry up and die, and Mrs Weasley and Ginny agreed! Ginny actually said that none of them had ever liked Hermione, she said that they were only nice to her so that she would do all the work, and Ron said the only reason that he was nice to her was because he hoped to get a quick fuck out of it!

At this point it took both Sirius and Remus to hold me back from killing the red-headed little shit! But what I was not prepared for was Charlie Weasley to tackle Ron to the floor and start beating the shit out of him! Potter came into see what the hell was going on and once we had told him the story, he shrugged his shoulders and said "well its true" needless to say my-self, Charlie, Sirius and Remus all moved out and into my house at spinners end.

We had come up with an idea to get Hermione out of there while she was still breathing.

A.N. well that's that chapter done, I've decided to make harry and Ron and that lot bad because I like it when there the bad ones! Hehe. Anyway REVIEW!

The next update will be next Thursday.


	15. Chapter 13

The Break in chapter 13.

Hermione's point of view.

I have now lost all concept of time, I feel like I have been here for years, the only way I can weather it is day or night is the fact that at night Voldemort rapes me and then goes to sleep next to me.

His punishment for not telling him what he wants to know is getting worse, to begin with it was beating and rape, now it's whatever comes into his sick head. Yesterday he decided it would be fun to let Lucuis Malfoy have a go with me, to do whatever he wanted, and he wanted to do a lot. By the time he had finished doing what he wanted I was nearly dead and covered in blood.

Today, well this afternoon, they had fun with glass, they tied me to the bed stripped me and then proceeded to run shards of glass into my skin. But that wasn't the bad part, no the bad part was when they embedded the glass into areas all over my skin, my arms legs face breasts you name it they put glass into it.

I have given up on being saved, it seems to me that the order has just abandoned me; I don't think any of them are even looking for me anymore, when I ask professor snape he changes the topic or shuts up completely.

The truth is I hate him, he heals me all the time when all I want to do is die, I gave up the fight for life a few days ago, but still I refuse to answer their questions, which in turn results in more beatings, why don't I answer their questions I ask myself? the answer, is simple I was once a Gryffindor, we are supposed to be brave, where as everything else has left me, friends family the order, the one thing that remains is my Gryffindor courage.

But this courage does nothing to me when I see the door opening and Lucuis and Voldemort coming in, no instead I lay there crying my heart out.

Severus's point of view  
By the way this is two hours later after Hermione's point of view.

It is decided, the house is sorted with many, many wards around the place, I may dislike the weasleys greatly, I have to say they have a flair for warding places I don't think either the order or the Death eaters could come in.

But I have decided, this afternoon after I had healed miss Granger, (glass incident) we called an emergency meeting we will get her out tonight, we have the plan, we have the escape route all we need is for Miss Granger to not die.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 (I think LOL)

Right first off I want to thank everyone who has stuck along with this story I know that I don't update weekly but I try, and to those of you who have reviewed me then thank you ever so much its nice to know that people actually like this story.

Hits : 10,197

Alerts: 39

Faves: 8 word count:11,257

Reviews: 51

Anyway on with the show:

Severus's point of view.

Well its done, she is here at my house, bloody, bruised nearly dead and broken but still, she is here and for that I thank Merlin.

When I had finally got there to try and use the portkey to get her out of there she was almost dead, Voldemort and Lucius had decided to have a threesome, a very violent one, needless to say she was unconscious.

You are probably wondering how I did it?

Well to begin with I use poly-juice potion to transform into peter Pettigrew. There are two reasons for this.

1) So I don't blow my cover as a spy,

2) we need Sirius to get cleared of all charges, as much as I hate him, it will make things so much simpler if black doesn't have to keep hiding. And anyway I never liked the rat Pettigrew.

So anyway, once I had transformed into peter, I went into herm- Miss grangers room, and made sure I was seen placed the portkey on her and left, once again making sure that I was seen, the real Pettigrew was supposed to be checking on her to make sure she wasn't dead anyway so….

I suppose if Voldemort decides to kill Pettigrew then he should be dead by morning. Lupin, Black, the weasley twins and Charlie and Bill are all agreed on the fact that this isn't a bad thing considering the fact that its his fault Lilly and James are dead along with numerous others.

We haven't told the order we have her back yet and don't intend to, we are going to let her heal and then tell her about her friends betrayal and pray to which ever god is out there that she doesn't take it too bad. Well I best be off It seems from the screams that miss Granger.

Normal point of view:

Snape rushed to Hermione's room where large amounts of female screams could be heard. He walked in just as Fred was flung to the opposite end of the room. Hermione was in such a state and that scared that they were going to hurt her that her magic was out of control sending bursts of energy all over the place.

After a ten minute struggle of trying to get her to calm down she finally fainted into a deep sleep.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: the break in.

Thanks to all of you that have reviewed. And thanks to those who have put this story as a favourite,

Hermione's point of view:

I hear voices, lots of voices, much more then two people, O my god! It was a dream I'm not free, I'm still here, there's no escape. I listen closely there are at least four voices, male voices, this means that Voldemort must have invited more then Lucius to join in our "fun" I have to get away.

I roll over and fall to the floor, must get away must get away are the only thoughts in my head, I attempt to crawl, the voices have stopped they know I'm awake there gonna hurt me, there going to get me. I begin to cry all the while trying to get away. 

All of a sudden a pair of strong arms fasten around my waist pulling me to them and back onto the bed. I try to fight I really do but they are so strong, I cry louder and harder, still struggling against the grip on my waist. 

"Hermione! Hermione! Come on its just me open your eyes! It Remus, Remus Lupin. Come on calm down, there's a good girl I'm not going to hurt you calm down love" I Calm down and allow my self to be carried back to the bed and sat down upon it all the while trying to calm down, it wasn't a dream! It was real I'm free. A voice interrupts my thought yet again. "Come on Hermione open your eyes" I open them slowly and look around and stood in front of me are……

Hehe thought I'd leave it there. Please please review. Reviews make me update quicker.!.!.!.!


	18. Chapter 155

Chapter 15 of the break in.

Last time: " I open them slowly and look around and stood in front of me are……

Hermione's point of view.

"Fred, George" I breath. It feels so good to see them. Though I would never tell Harry and Ron these two are in fact my best friends, they have always stood by me, in my first year before I met up with Harry and Ron, these two stood up for me. Always knowing how to make me laugh. 

They are my blood brothers, when I found out that my family had been killed, these two kept me from crossing the line into insanity.

I look around me, there are a few others in the room, The twins (obviously), Remus, Severus, and Bill and Charlie weasley, but wait,

No Harry and Ron? Why not? I know I bet Ron had the munchies and Harry went with him to make sure he didn't get lost but what about Mrs weasley? Or Ginny. This is very confusing. Never mind though I'm free, and that all that matters. "um, mione?" I turn Fred's looking at me with a weird look on his face, "yes" I answer, "are you ok? I've been trying to get your attention for about 5 minutes" he said.

"o, sorry I was spacing I said" "its okay, just thought that we should tell you, me and George are coming back for our seventh year" he said. "that's brilliant!" I say happily. 

We talk bout random things for a while, Remus is coming back to teach defence against the dark arts! And Charlie is coming to help teach care of magical creatures at Hogwarts!

But the thing that is still stuck inside my head is where the hell are Harry and Ron? don't they care that I am back?

I turn to Remus, "Um Remus, where are Harry and Ron?"


	19. Chapter 15real one

The break in chapter 17

A.N. to all of my faithful readers, I might stop updating for a while to make sure I completely do all my work for college, and I need more reviews so…..

Hermione's point of view.

Bastards! I cant believe them! They blame me, as if Its all my fault.

So far I have been here a week and not once have they came to check on me, or just to even see me. To begin with I thought Remus was lying, but it seems as though they really do seem to hate me.

But I have done nothing wrong! But its ok I don't need them, I don't need anyone, anyone at all. But I will get my revenge. I'll let Fred and George help. I'm so glad that they are coming back to Hogwarts. With their tricks, my intelligence and our fearlessness and courage combined we will rule the school, we will be a force to be reckoned with.

I have three weeks till I have to go back, but during that time I will be making plans on how to make them pay. I will have my revenge on them, I will get my own back, no-one turns their back on me for no reason! No one.

Remus point of view.

I'm worried about Hermione, something is wrong, I mean I know that she was kidnapped and had things done to her but, its different, I can feel it.

She took Harry and Ron's betrayal well, too well infact. She spends most of her time writing into that little notebook of hers. Another thing that really bothers me is that she seems to have no emotion. Well she has it, but she just doesn't show it. The day she got her head girl badge, she just looked at it. That was it, no smile, no laughter, no jumping for joy, nothing.

Things are also going downhill with the order. The order is now split into three groups. Those who still like Hermione and will stick by her, those that don't and those that don't. so needless to say that there is a hell of a lot of tension.

Our side consists of: me, Sirius, Severus, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George and Minerva.

The other side has, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Moody, Tonks and Fleur. Arthur is in the middle, he loves Hermione like another daughter but is to afraid to say anything and Fleur and Bill are always arguing, it probably wont be along time till they get a divorce or whatever. The only ones who don't have a aside are those that have no idea what's going on and Dumbledore.


	20. MUST READ

Right then to all of you that have continued to read the story this far.

After much consideration, I have decided to put this story up for adoption to focus on my other Harry Potter one, and all of the college work I seem to be getting. And anyway my muse for this story has vanished with no chance of it coming back.

If you want to adopt it just send a review or a personal message and I will have a look through your stories, if you want you can delete the last two chapters, I know that they have been crap. Sorry but……

When I find an adoptee I will update the story so that you all know who it is.

Again thanks to all of you who have read the story and who have reviewed.

Much love and all that waffle Jasmine-Leigh


	21. Chapter 21

RIGHT THEN HELLO TO ALL OF YOU THAT PUT THE 

STORY IN STORY ALERTS OR WHAT EVER, I AM GLAD TO 

SAY THAT I HAVE FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE TO ADOPT 

IT! YAY! HER NAME IS 

sick-atxxheart.


End file.
